Norman Osborn (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Harry Osborn (son, deceased) Martha Osborn (wife, deceased) Cher Osborn (half-sister) Amberson Osborn (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Quotation = I will destroy your family like you destroyed mine!! I will kill everyone you know!! | Speaker = Green Goblin | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (as Osborn) 7' (as Goblin) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (as Osborn) 1000 lbs (as Goblin) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Osborn) Category:Green EyesGreen, (as Goblin) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Osborn) Category:No HairNo Hair, (as Goblin) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Goblin-like appearance in goblin form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal, formerly CEO and founder of Oscorp (Osborn Industries, Inc.), scientist | Education = Ph.D in various sciences | Origin = Botched attempt with an injection of OZ combined with his DNA transform himself into the Green Goblin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Death = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 160 | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was a corrupt industrialist and scientist who tried to perfect the Super Soldier drug for S.H.I.E.L.D. He neglected his wife and son, Harry. An OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker on a field trip to Oscorp.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #1 Peter developed amazing powers, and Norman theorized that since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, and if Norman were to receive OZ combined with his own DNA he could become a heightened version of himself. The experiment went horribly wrong and an explosion occurred, affecting Harry and Dr. Otto Octavius . Norman was transformed into a grotesque monster. In an attempt to destroy all evidence of his existence, Norman killed his wife and attempted to kill Harry , but his son managed to escape while the house was burning down. The next day, he attacked Harry's school but was stopped by Spider-Man. During the fight, Osborn plummeted off into the river, seemingly dead''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #7. Norman survived, and in his words, "evolved". He could control his transformations into an intelligent incarnation of the Green Goblin via OZ injections . Due to overdosing on OZ, Osborn suffered hallucinations. These included seeing everything through a blood-red filter, objects such as the spider on Spider-Man's chest moving around, and creatures called "plasmids" tormenting him. Taking Harry back, Norman moved back into the city, blaming rival Justin Hammer for the explosion. He revealed himself to Parker, telling him that he must give up his life as Spider-Man and work for him, or he and his loved ones would die . Osborn told Parker to kill Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Parker refused, Norman kidnapped Mary Jane Watson, Parker's girlfriend, and attempted to kill her. Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked Osborn. Harry picked up a shattered window pane and jammed it into his father's back, reverting him to his human self''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #27. Ultimate Six Osborn and his old assistant Dr. Octavius devised a plan to escape from prison which used Norman's new ability to transform into the Goblin at will. They kidnapped Spider-Man and forced him to join them. Norman considered Parker to be his 'true' son and believed Parker belonged with him. In a battle between the Ultimate Six and the Ultimates at the White House, Harry was used as a trump card by Nick Fury. Harry plead with his father to stop''Ultimate Six'' #7. Norman was about to change back when a trigger-happy Iron Man blasted him from behind, severely altering Norman's genes and causing him to lash out at the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel before being shot down to Harry's horror. He was taken back into custody.In the Ultimate Six limited series Osborn was imprisoned in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion for some time, and was kept in a high-security cell with other superhuman prisoners. When contacted by Carol Danvers, Norman stated that he would answer only to Fury; he then transformed into the Goblin, and broke away from security measures, as the OZ in his system had re-worked his body in a further process of what he refered to as 'Evolution'.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #112 In his breakout, he enlisted the promised help of Electro as payback for freeing him; other supervillains that escaped included Omega Red, Kraven the Hunter, and the duplicate of Gwen Stacy (then serving as the host for Carnage). The Goblin's stratagem upon escape was simple; he resumed as Norman, then appeared on a talk show, claiming that Nick Fury held him in a prison against his will, just as he was on the brink of creating a drug to solve America's military problems. When confronting Peter Parker in his home, he saw a TV broadcast of a (staged) S.H.I.E.L.D. press conference with his son Harry declaring that his father was evil and had killed Harry's mother (the press conference in fact was held aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and only transmitted to the TV Norman was watching). This enraged Norman, turning him into the Goblin. He assaulted the Helicarrier. Harry manifested a form similar to Norman's, but lost the resultant melee and was beaten to death when he returned back to his human form. With both the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops and Norman horrified at what he had done, he reverted to his own human form, turned around and asked to be killed which Carol Danvers personally obliged.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #117 Death of Spider-Man Months following after Ultimatum, Osborn, however, actually survived his shooting from Danvers and was again kept imprisoned at the Triskelion. Apparently, Osborn hasn't manifested any of his powers and presumed by S.H.I.E.L.D. that he lost the ability to change back into the Goblin. Unfortunately, Osborn does retain his powers and was able to easily breakout along with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. inmates, the former members of the Ultimate Six plus Vulture. Osborne and the inmates escaped by hijacking a helicopter and took shelter inside a penthouse in Manhattan. There they learned from watching the news that the Ultimates are embroiled in a fight with Nick Fury's Avengers, and then realizing that this conflict would allow the criminals a head start; in which Osborn is intent in killing Peter Parker.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #156 However, Osborn's intention was objected by Otto Octavius and, although he was grateful that Norman freed him from prison, decided that he had no grudge against Parker and wanted to continue his career as a scientist, and that the two should be proud that they created Spider-Man together. This angered Osborn who then transformed and attacked Octavius, overpowering and killing him.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #157 Osborn and his remaining teammates headed toward Queens to the Parker residence, where they met Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake. Disappointed that Peter wasn't here, the Six began to fight the two of them. Electro swiftly defeated Iceman, while Johnny eventually overpowered Osborn and knocked each other unconscious. After Peter arrived and Aunt May shot Electro, knocking out Kraven, Vulture, and Sandman. While awaiting the paramedics for a wounded Peter, Osborn regained consciousness and attacked Peter, May, and Gwen.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #158 After Peter swung May and Gwen away from the battle, Peter and Osborn began trading blows. Peter then wakes up Johnny and gets him to help him defeat Osborn. When using his nova flame, Osborn used his fire-based powers to absorb the fire and strengthen himself even further while knocking Johnny unconscious again. Peter then attacks Osborn from behind and douses his fire out with an open fire hydrant. Although weakened, Osborn proves to be too strong against the severely wounded Peter. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, Mary Jane drove a truck into him. Peter threw MJ out of harm's way and slammed the truck onto him twice, which then exploded on him and in Peter's face. After Peter finally succumbed to his wounds Osborn reverted to his human form and died in the truck wreckage with a smile on his face, knowing he finally killed Spider-Man.''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #160 | Powers = The Oz Formula, mutated Norman Osborn into a monstrous Goblin like creature, which granted him superhuman abilities such as; *'Superhuman Strength': The Goblin, after injecting formula, become super-humanly strong. Norman, as the Goblin, can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Superhuman Speed': The Goblin, thanks to the Oz Formula, can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. For example, with his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Goblin, thanks to the Oz Formula, can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The Oz Formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If The Goblin, does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility': The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Pyrokinesis': The Goblin can generate fiery bolts of energy from his hands, which he uses as weapons which can explode like bombs. | Abilities = Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. | Strength = Norman as the Goblin has at least Class 10 strength; able to lift at least 25 tons as he easily matches Spider-Man and can over power him. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *No character uses the name "Green Goblin" in Ultimate Spider-Man to refer directly to Osborn; however, when the X-Men's Kitty Pryde uploads a hologram of the Ultimate Six into the Danger Room, the Osborn hologram refers to itself as the Green Goblin. Also, several student friends of Peter Parker recalled what they saw as a "Green Goblin Monster" to Johnny Storm in the "Superstars" arc. Parker also refered to him as the Green Goblin in the "Public Scrutiny" and "Ultimate Knights" arcs. * Osborn apparently had some form of spiritual delusion, due to the fact that he said that the events of Avengers vs. New Ultimates were because "God wants us to kill Peter Parker" or calling his allies "Men of God". There appears to be no evidence to support that he is referring to the true God, however. | Trivia = | Links = Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man / Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Insanity Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Killed by Spider-Man Category:Goblins Category:Oz Formula Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mutates Category:Osborn Family Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties